


You said you'd never leave me.

by CuteMCdreamskin



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), the author is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteMCdreamskin/pseuds/CuteMCdreamskin
Summary: Sapnap dies while Karl is away, set during eggpire lore after Dream gets locked up.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 14





	You said you'd never leave me.

**Author's Note:**

> i got the idea from ninemccartney666 on tiktok! their speech is implemented into this story. its what inspired this.

Karl had been travelling for a while now, he had been everywhere and nowhere all at once, except his home. Their home. It had been a while since he had visited them, he couldnt face them. He's spent years in his time trying to save them from the inevitable future, but to them it had only been a few months. He had failed, again, his memory was getting hazier by the day. He needed to see them. He hoped it wasnt too late.

Karl ties his horse to the fence and stops at the door of their home, hand on the door handle. Red vines and goo was covering the side of their house, completely engulfing their farm and stables. He takes a deep breath to steady his thoughts and turns it, stepping inside. "Hello?" His voice echoes throughout the building, no reply. "It's Karl. I'm home."

Still no reply. 

Karl shut the door gently behind him, stepping further inside and looking around. Dust had collected over the furniture like a blanket, cobwebs filling the corners of each room. It was clear this place was since deserted, but he couldnt tell for how long. He reached his and Sapnaps bedroom, running a finger across the headboard as he passes through. The bed was made neatly, dust collected all over. He reached their desk, a book labelled "Diary" placed in the middle. Karl blows off the dust and picks it up, opening to the most recent entry. Dated a week ago today.

"Entry Number 74

It's been over two months since Karl left, each day just gets harder without him. I havent recieved any news, though Tubbo assures me that no news is good news. I beg to differ. 

Dream has been locked up a few weeks now, he stopped talking. We all know its his own fault, but it's hard not to miss him. He did us wrong, but he's still our friend. Was our friend. 

There's a problem, its called the "egg", according to Bad. It's been taking over the remains of L'manberg, moving towards snowchester and our town. It craves power. It needs it. George told me to be careful, told me to stay out of it, but I have to protect us. 

I miss Karl. I hope he's okay, and I hope by the time he returns we havent fallen to the Egg. But I trust Karl. He'll fix this. He always knows what to do, even though he's not the best fighter, he's smarter than us. 

We're heading to the ruins of L'manburg, hoping we can stop this from spreading. At least until we have another plan. 

When we return hopefully Karl is waiting for us. We miss him.

Signed, Sapnap."

Karl drops the book back onto the desk, stumbling out the bedroom and darting out the door. "shit" He mutters, cutting the rope on the horse and jumping onto his back, pulling the reins. The horse gallops off towards L'manburg.

Karl stops on the outskirts of the ruins, putting his horse in a deserted stable. He feeds him a few carrots and strokes him, "I'll be back soon." He assures and sets off on foot. The place was deserted, weeds growing around the red vines that had overtaken. "Hello?!" He calls, looking around and checking his map often. He had forgotten his way around these parts, it had been years afterall. 

"Hello?!" A voice answers from a distance.

"Its Karl! I'm by the ruins!" A few seconds after his answer, Phil pops his head around the tree. 

"Karl? Why are you in L'manburg?" 

"I could ask you the same. Have you seen Sapnap and George recently?" Karl questions anxiously, rubbing his palms together to calm him.

"We saw them yesterday! Sapnap was looking pretty beat, but he wouldn't let Techno and I near them. They were heading to snowchester."

Karl looks at him confused, "Snowchester?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know. It's Tubbos new town, i'll show you." Phil jumps on his horse, gesturing for Karl to do the same. Karl quickly gets his horse from the stable, mounting him and following closely after Phil.

They arrive after an agonising hour, Karl not wven waiting for Phil before he jumps off his horse and darts towards the buildings. "George? Sapnap?" He calls, running up the path. 

"Karl!" Sam shouts, waving at him from a large house at the end of the road. Karl runs over to him, taking a minute when he gets to him to catch his breath. "Hey, man, have you seen-"

"Take a minute, catch your breath." Sam soothes, placing a hand on Karls shoulder.

"Are they okay? Phil said they passed through here."

"They did, do you want to come in for a coffee?" Sam just smiles at him sadly and opens his front door, standing aside to let Karl in. Karl nods and steps inside, standing awkwardly by door. "How long have you been back?" 

"A few hours. Why are you stalling? Did something happen-"

"Karl. Please, sit." Karl can hear the desperation in his voice, Karl nods and sits on the sofa, placing his hands in his lap. Sam stands in silence, making them both coffee. Karl deep down knew what was going on, he'd had to deliver bad news to Dream all the time, but it was never this... Tense.

Sam sits next to him, placing a cup of coffee in front of Karl. Karl nods as a thank you. "You know dont you?"

"Please. Tell me."

"George is okay, he's staying with Tubbo. There was nothing else we could do-" Karl could feel his heart sinking as tears welled in his eyes. His ears started ringing, blocking out the rest of Sams words, if only he was a week quicker. He could've done something. But it always ended up this way, Sapnap falling by a thread with Karl a millimetre too late to catch him. Every. Time.

"Is his ghost still here? Or was he at rest?" Karl voice wobbled, him biting it back and trying to compose himself. 

"His ghost has been roaming the church, George sits with him, but he's not here today." Sams voice was soothing, a hand rubbing Karls shoulder assuringly. Karl appreciates the gesture, nodding and standing. Sam just smiles sadly as Karl leaves, heading to the church. 

Karl stands in the archway, eyes scanning the desolate building. The only spot not covered with dust was the bench closest to the front, Karl assumed thats where George had been returning to each time he visited. 

"You came for me, Karl." Sapnaps voice echoes, surrounding him. 

"Sap, you promised me-"

"I didn't make any promises." Ghostnaps voice remains calm, a small echo follwing each word.

"Yes you did."

"No i didn't."

"You said you'd love me and you would stay with me, forever."

"But I do love you. I loved you before I knew you, it was like kismet, and I am with you. In memories. In the things you learn. The way you walk is different now because you carry me with you." 

"But its not the same."

"Yes, it is. And it's yours to keep." 

"But it hurts to hold-"

"Then let it go."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know who i'll be without it, and I'm scared to find out."

"You'll be yourself, Karl. My Karl Jacobs, my soulmate. When you die, it's just the end of a system of memories. You'll come home. But not before you're meant to. You've got so much ahead of you, Karl. I can see the end, now. Thank you." Ghostnaps voice fades, disappearing before Karls eyes. 

"Please don't leave me." Karls voice was desperate. "Not again."

But he was gone. 

Karls knees finally give away, crashing into the marble. But it was silent. Even through the sobs, the cries, everything, the silence was deafening. George doesn't speak when he arrives, he just kneels behind Karl and wraps an arm around his shoulders. George had been the same when he found out what happened. George was the one who had to pass the news to Dream, but Dream didn't seem like he cared. He changed the subject after shrugging it off, but Sam told him how Dream broke down after he left. Dream had always be so damn independent. 

George made a plan with Sam to let Dream come to the memorial, at least.

Now every sunday Karl left flowers at the chaple of the church he had planned to marry his love in, but now it's where Karl remembered his life. 

When Karl next opened his eyes, he was met with a familiar sight. The inbetween. 'Do I get another shot?' Karl looks around, following the usual path. The books were the same as always. 

'I know you don't want to lose your friends, I don't want you to either.' 

That bullshit line. It had to know what would happen, why would it say that? Karl reaches the large, white tree at the end hall, an unusual figure stood before it. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it love? Did you build it?Or was it built for you? Another traveller..." Ghostnaps voice was calm, turning his head to meet Karl. "You come here often, right?" 

"W-what are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I don't know. Fate? Perhaps." 

"No one else who died ended up here-"

"I'm not everyone else, I think it knows that. There's a lot of you here. They don't talk." Karl just stares in shock at the ghost in front of him, processing what is happening. "I told you i'd never leave you." Karl looks up at the sky, a tear leaking from his eye. 

"Yeah. Yeah you did."

Maybe the inbetween wouldn't be so lonely now.


End file.
